1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and a method for producing the same, and an optical film material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With expansion of markets for smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, there has been an increasing demand for reducing the thickness of a display. In this trend, attempts have been made to use various films such as an acrylic polymer film and a cycloolefin polymer film as a protective film of a polarizing plate, in addition to a cellulose acylate polymer film that has been used as an optical film which is transparent and has a low birefringence in the related art (for example, refer to JP2009-175222A). Since these films are expensive and there arises a problem of deformation or the like during handling, there is room for improvement for practical use.
On the other hand, in the related art, it has been known that a phase difference film is used for viewing angle compensation of a liquid crystal display device (for example, JP2006-184640A), and further, it has been known that for a polarizing plate, a film having a predetermined phase difference is used as a protective film (for example, JP2013-050572A and JP2011-133549A).